User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 31
'Obránci Citadely' thumb|center|450 px Seskočila z hradeb, aby zkontrolovala několik těl ve fialových róbách, které viděla ve stínu polozbořené terasy Legerdemain Lounge. Byli mrtví. Mávla na jednotku, aby se posunuli dál, pak se otočila a sáhla k opasku pro měch s arkánním olejem, kterým byli předem vybaveni právě za tímhle účelem. "Kéž světlo konejší váš spánek, bratři," zamumlala a polila těla. Každá kapka zazářila jiskrou ohně, poté vyšlehly magické plameny a obklopily mrtvé. Raději takový konec, než aby se jim za pár chvil sápali po krku jako další posila řezníka Menethila. Jedno z těl se začalo cukat... takže ho stihli reanimovat. Rozhlédla se a spatřila na troskách botanického skleníku postavu v kápi, která volně a pomalu gestikulovala jednou rukou v znesvěcujícím gestu nekromantické magie. "Sežer tohle, kryso," zamumlala a zvedla k rameni těžkou kuši. Postava v hábitu Kultu Zatracených se s křikem překotila nazad, jakmile jí šíp prolétl obličejem a vyšel s nechutným křupnutím ven na druhé straně hlavy. Dopadla do trosek skla a kovu, kde ji nadšeně uvítali věčně hladoví ghůlové svým mlaskáním. Elfka ale neměla vyhráno, ještě tu byl mág, kterého stačili reanimovat. Pověsila kuši na rameno, srazila zvedajícího se muže kopancem zpět na zem a rozšlápla mu hlavu přidupnutím druhé plátové boty. Pojistila se ještě rozmachem a seknutím svého obouručáku. Pak tělo strčila zpět do ohně k ostatním. "Čisto!" křikla za sebe na hradby a vycouvala od hořící hromady těl, protože ghůlové z druhé strany ulice patrně skončili s hostinou na nekromantovi a všimli si jí. Skryla meč a proběhla vnitřkem Vláken Osudu, krejčovství, kde si kdysi její mladší sestra nechávala šít nikdy nepoužité svatební šaty, cestou popadla gnóma, který se ještě stále krčil za pultem v horním patře, a přes balkón a římsu se i s ním připojila ke zbytku oddílu na ochozu hradeb této části obchodní čtvrti. "Poručíku Snowdawn," jeden z vojáků ukázal na místo, kde donedávna byla fontána a několik soch... teď tam byla jen černá skvrna, nějakou záhadou vyleptaná v mramoru a zemi... pár trosek a prach. Nemrtví se tomu místu vyhýbali, jako by je nezajímalo. "Landazarovo stanoviště?" polkla ostrou bolest v krku. Tam... měl být otec... Na chvilku zamrzla na místě, ale nutnost bránit to, co ještě zbylo, ji vyfackovala z touhy propadnout zoufalství. "Arcimág Antonidas chtěl všechny, co zbyli, k Arkánní Pokladnici. Bude je mít. K Citadele!" tasila znovu meč a ukázala jím k obrovskému schodišti, ke kterému postupovala i masa nemrtvé armády. Na dočerna spáleném místě se zablesklo bílé světlo a z něj se po kolenou vyplazila elfka v róbě, jaké se nosily na severu v Quel'Thalas. V takové, jakou měla dnešního poledne, když spolu hovořily přes krystal. V jedné ruce svírala zakřivenou elfí dýku, kašlala a zoufale volala: "Ann'da?! Ann'da!" vrávoravě se zvedla na nohy, ale zůstala předkloněná, volnou ruku si tiskla na srdce a rozhlížela se kolem. "Isiel, zatraceně!" Narasi popohnala vojáky vrchem přes střechy a hradby k Citadele, ale sama proběhla budovou zpět dolů. Musela zabít pár zombií, které se stihly dostat do krejčovství, než se konečně dostala ven a rozeběhla po Eventide ''k dezorientované elfce. thumb|left|592px Beze slova vysvětlení popadla její volnou ruku, stiskla rty při pohled na otcův Kirin Torský prsten, který na ní spatřila. Přehodila si elfku přes rameno a s mečem v druhé ruce utíkala ke schodišti za ostatními. Když se opět připojila ke svému oddílu i těm pár přeživším, které stačili najít, protestování elfky na jejím rameni trochu zesílilo. Dokonce ucítila, že jí zkusila břinknout otcovou dýkou o zbroj. Spustila ji dolů z ramene a vážně se na ni zadívala. V jejích očích byla zvláštní záře, kterou si tam nepamatovala, ne z doby, kdy ji viděla naposled. "Momentálně se nám nehodí, aby ses sesypala, Isiel. Jsi schopna kouzlit, aniž by tě to zabilo?" poukázala na fakt, který v průběhu obléhání postupně z boje vyřadil většinu mágů: ''únava. A tentokrát odpadli elfové ještě dříve, než lidé. Isiel bez váhání kývla a sevřela v ruce otcovu zakřivenou dýku. "Dobře. Antonidas a zbytek mágů se zapečetili v Arkánní pokladnici s finálním protokolem. Jsou ochotni ji celou odpálit, jakmile by se ten řezník nebo zrádce Kel'Thuzad probourali skrze nás, dveře a magickou pečeť dovnitř. Takže se zkusíme ubránit v chodbách a nenechat to dojít až tak daleko. Pokud by to tak bylo, už nás to nebude muset trápit. Všichni do sklepení!" Narasi zavelela a skupina, čítající i několik elfů, vyrazila dovnitř, aby zaujala svou poslední obrannou pozici tam dole v živé skále, do které kdysi Pokladnici vytesali. Nemuseli čekat dlouho. Neodvratně jako konec všeho si pro ně došli: bělovlasý řezník i kostlivý zrádce s barvách Kirin Tor. Stanuli proti obráncům v chodbě a rytíř smrti jen pobaveně zvedl jeden koutek úst. "Za okamžik mi budete všichni sloužit. Po dobrém, nebo po zlém." "Do Pokladnice se dostaneš jen přes naše mrtvoly. A bude ti trvat celé dny, než prolomíš pečeť a roztříštíš její dveře," oznámila mu Narasi se zadostiučiněním, pak vrhla znechucený pohled na liche po jeho boku, jehož bezmasá tvář nemohla dělat nic jiného, než to, co obvykle: zubila se. "A teleport ti nemůže, zrádče! Aktivovali jsme proti nim obrany." "Od každého zámku ale existuje klíč," řekla v tu chvíli jedna z elfek jejího vlastního oddílu a pomalým krokem vyšla proti rytíři smrti a lichovi. "Mal! Ne!" Narasi rázem ztratila své ledové sebeovládání. Elfka se ohlédla přes rameno a trochu lítostivě se pousmála. "Díky za ten večer, Narasi. Škoda, že skončil tak brzy," podala krystalový důstojnický klíč lichovi, který na její zlatou hlavu na okamžik položil svou kostlivou ruku. "I tebe očekává život věčný, dar našeho Pána," pronesl pochvalně. "Malicie!" zakřičela Narasi a strhla z ramene kuši, ale v ten okamžik již Kel'Thuzad aktivoval klíč. On, rytíř smrti i zrádná elfka se ztratili v záblesku světla a pak zaslechli za dveřmi, které měli bránit, Antonidův hlas. "Bolí mne se na tebe i jen podívat, Arthasi. Na to, co se z tebe stalo!" "Pak mi dovol ukončit tvé utrpení, starče. Říkal jsem ti, že tvé směšné čáry mne nemohou zastavit!" hlas rytíře smrti měl temný a kovový podtón. Obránci se marně pokoušeli otevřít dveře a zrušit pečeť, zatímco zevnitř se ozvalo několik výbuchů kouzel a výkřiků bolesti. "Medivhova kniha kouzel je celá tvoje, lichu. Vezmi si ji a padáme odsud, než se sem dostanou další z těch bláznů," Arthas zněl otráveně a zároveň, jako by si oddechl. A přece i teď zněla v jeho hlase nervozita. Magická obrana na dveřích byla náhle pryč, stejně tak kouzlo držící závoru a zámek. Kirin Tor vtrhli dovnitř ve chvíli, kdy bělovlasý hodil po lichovi knihu vázanou v rudé kůži a zlatě, na jejíž deskách rozevíral křídla umně vyvedený černý havran. Ještě z nich kapala krev starce, jehož tělo Arthas beze zájmu překročil, modře zářící runový meč v ruce. Kel'Thuzad chytil knihu v letu a s chichotáním v ní hned začal listovat sem a tam, se stejnou radostí, jakou mívají děti, když dostanou novou hračku. "Zdalipak ji arcimágova krev učinila mocnější?" zamyslel se rytíř smrti, a potom se zarazil při pohledu na obránce, kteří právě vtrhli dovnitř. Zašklebil se. "Další potrava pro Mrazivý Zármutek. Jen pojďte, cítím, že hladoví." "Není čas se zdržovat, rytíři, rituál musí za soumraku začít," zarazil ho kostlivý přízrak a kývl na zrádnou elfku Malícii, která s úsměvem zvedla ruce a nacvičeným gestem Dalaranských mágů je všechny přenesla pryč. "Vysleduji ten teleport a zjistím, co chtějí s tou knihou," řekl jeden ze starších mágů, který přišel s nimi, seslal na sebe neviditelnost a zároveň začal kouzlit teleport. Boj v chodbách a ulicích utichl. Měli, proč přišli... a stáhli se. Přeživší ale měli neodbytný pocit, že tenhle útok ještě není u konce. "Počkáme, s jakými zprávami se Dalar Dawnweaver vrátí. Ať chystají cokoli, nenecháme to být. Ale budeme si muset zavolat pomoc," řekla smutně Narasi, sňala z hlavy přílbu a pomalu došla k zabitým mágům a mrtvému Antonidovi. Těžko říci, jestli ji více zlomil pohled na starého arcimága, nebo vzpomínka na zlý a vítězný úsměv té, které by ještě včera večer svěřila vlastní život. "Zkusme najít Rhonina a Moderu, jestli jsou naživu." thumb|left|700px Na tomto místě se obvykle scházela jen tajuplná Rada Šesti, a pokud sem kdy byl přizván někdo další, bylo to jen proto, aby se obhájil, nebo byl vyslyšen všemi najednou. Stejně tak zde až do Khadgarovy výpovědi týkající se posledního'' Strážce Tirisfalu'' a jeho smrti všichni mágové obvykle halili své tváře, postavy, svou totožnost a hlasy tak, aby nebyly známy jejich skutečné identity. Dnešního dne byla ale Vzdušná komnata útočištěm, kam se uchýlili pod Modeřiným velením, zatímco se snažila kontaktovat zbytek Rady ''a všechny spojence. Zde je nemohl nikdo slyšet, vidět, napadnout. Isiel se trochu zachmuřila, když studovala šedé mraky a oblohu, která se rychle měnila a obracela kolem plošiny beze zdí, na které stanuli, jako by celý prostor popíral běžný tok času, nebo zde čas utíkal rychleji, než mimo Komnatu. Narasi zvědavě otestovala botou šedou kamennou podlahu, pak poodešla od symbolu diamantu v jejím středu ke kraji plošiny a vítr jí hodil vlasy do tváře. Zadívala se dolů do bezedné hloubky pod sebou, jako by hledala známé obrysy či siluety Dalaranu. Neviděla nic, jen cáry mraků pohybující se téměř jako živé bytosti. Hmm takže nejsou v té divné místnosti na samém vrcholu Citadely nad Fialovým salónkem? Tak to asi prohrála pivo, když se naposledy vsadila o pozici Vzdušné Komnaty s turisty. Zatraceně! Jednou rukou si uhladila vlasy, druhou opět zamračeně narazila helmu. Dnešní den ji připravil o mnoho, včetně úcty k sobě samotné a svého odhadu ostatních smrtelníků. Ale jestli je šance tomu bělovlasému zmetkovi a hromádě levitujících kostí nakopat jejich chladné zadky, s radostí to pro Kirin Tor udělá, i kdyby u toho měla zemřít. Ještě kdyby se jí podařilo vrátit ''Malícii to bodnutí do zad. Jenže na bodání do zad nikdy neměla povahu. Zaskřípala zoubky a otočila se od kraje plošiny. Vrátila se ke skupince neklidných mágů, kde Conjurus Rex právě všem podával vykouzlené občerstvení, žíznivě sáhla po doušku ledovcové vody, odklopila hledí helmy a upřela pohled na Isiel. Její sestra stála s rukou položenou na divinačním orbu, vlasy rozcuchanými a dívala se na Moderu a toho, kterému dřív nemohla přijít na jméno, Zrzka Rhonina. Skoro vypadala, že se jim omlouvá. "Krasus není nikde k zastižení," povzdechl si mág s ryšavou bradkou, "a když myslím nikde, bude to něco sakra vážného. Zmizel kolem doby napadení Quel'Thalas." "Jeho dlouhodobé nevysvětlené absence byly zdrojem Antonidovy nevůle. A přesto, věřím, že se Krasus objeví v pravou chvíli a nenechá nás v tom. Ostatní elfové neodpověděli také?" Modera zamyšleně podala Isiel flakónek s tekutinou modré barvy. Elfka na ni nevěřícně pohlédla, učinila odmítavé gesto a lidská mágyně přísně stiskla rty, pak se k ní naklonila, cosi pošeptala a nevypadala, že v čemkoli hodlá ustoupit. Isiel rezignovaně zlomila voskovou pečeť flakónku a obrátila do sebe jeho obsah jedním douškem. Narasi si při pohledu na ni odfrkla a jedním zátahem vypila svůj pohár ledové vody. Patrně mělo jít ještě do tuhého, když i Isiel začíná polykat manové elixíry. Konečně se vzduch kolem začal vlnit dalšími příchozími posilami, krom přeživších útoku. Conjurus Rex se smutně zadíval na svůj vyprazdňující se tác ledovcové vody a manových štrůdlíků, pak očima přepočítal přítomné, povzdechl si a odběhl stranou, aby vyčaroval další občerstvení. Modera na okamžik přimhouřila oči. Ano, i ona dnes vypadala unaveně, neupraveně a špinavě: "Máme odpovědi. Brány byly uzavřeny, štíty opět zvednuty. Pozvu zástupce našich spojenců všechny k nám." Během jejích slov se zablesklo a starý Dalar Dawnweaver se zhmotnil vedle Rhonina. V dalších třpytivých odlescích se objevili lidé se zbrojemi a tabardy z Lordaeronu, Stormwindu i Gilneas, elfové se znaky zlatého lístku a rudého fénixe na prsou a dokonce trpaslíci. thumb|left|700px Dalar Dawnweaver rozechvěle předstoupil před shromážděné: "Oba zrádci připravili vyvolávací kruh nedaleko v kopcích, mohu určit přesnou polohu jejich tábora. Začali za pomoci poslední Medivhovy knihy sesílat komplikovaný rituál, který nevěstí nic dobrého. Spolu s nimi tam byl jakýsi démon, snad Pán Děsu. Mluvili o nějakém Znesvětiteli." "Myslím, že není třeba hovořit v hádankách, je nám známo, kdo se honosí tím titulem a již jednou okusil povrch Azerothu: Man'ari Archimonde," řekla Isiel a kolem na okamžik zavládlo ticho. Vzápětí se opět ozval šepot shromážděných. "Pak jsme jen přestupní stanicí před Hyjalem a Studnicí Věčnosti, kterou ukrývá Nordrassil," pronesl známý hlas, který Isiel přiměl sebou trhnout a otočit se. Aethas Sunreaver, doprovázený skupinou elfů s tabardy zpodobňujícími fénixe, se zastavil, rozkročil na místě a založil si ruce na prsou. Přelétl zářícíma očima celé shromáždění. Zachvěla se a hledala očima kolem, ale neviděla Theraldise, ani Vaela. Zato válečník Maladath jí věnoval zdvořilou poklonu, ale jeho pohled byl vše, jen ne zdvořilý, jako by ji svlékal očima. Jeho pohyby ovšem hovořily jinak: v uctivém gestu si přitiskl ruku na rty, pak na srdce, než se narovnal, aniž by od ní odtrhl oči. "Můj Princ sice odstoupil ze svého postu v Radě šesti, ale poučen chybami našeho milovaného padlého Krále nechce nechat Quel'Thalas znovu odříznut, bez spojenců a včasných varování. Ambasadoři byli vysláni do všech zemí bývalé Aliance, kde je možno doufat v úspěchy jednání. Dnešek však není časem na politiku a intriky. Jsme zde, abychom pomohli. I když jsou elfí mágistři oslabeni-" "- ostatní z nás prahnou po tom, aby se mohli pomstít Pohromě za krev těch, které jim vzala," přerušil ho Maladath, což mu od Aethase vyneslo zamyšlený a zamračený pohled. Modera se na elfy unaveně a ulehčeně usmála, pak se poklonila ostatním přítomným. "Dobře tedy. Patrně jste již všichni pochopili, že Arcimág Antonidas... přinesl oběť nejvyšší. Světlo hýčkej jeho duši. Děkuji trpaslíkům i přeživším rytířům Lordaeronu, hraničářům z Quel'Danil a jednotkám Vereesy Windrunner, stejně tak elfům z Quel'Thalas, že zkusí vyvolávací rituál spolu s námi přerušit. Ve jménu všech, kteří dnes padli, aby zlo nevstoupilo do našeho světa... V této komnatě plyne čas rychleji. Jakmile ji opustíme, musíme soustředit náš útok na jeden cíl: přerušit Kel'Thuzadův rituál. Získat zpět knihu... za každou cenu. Světlo veď naše zbraně a naše síly!" Stárnoucí kouzelnice domluvila, pak otevřela portál zpět do města. Narasi položila před průchodem ruku v kovové rukavici na Isielino rameno. Obě věděly, že na to zůstaly samotné, ale hrdě zvedly hlavy a jejich oči se potkaly. "Hira?" optala se Isiel s obavou. "Odplula s Proudmoore do Kalimdoru," Narasi se pousmála a zaklapla hledí přílby. "zůstaň s elfy, Isiel. Budu tak vědět, kde jsi," řekla a odešla portálem mezi prvními. Isiel se obrátila k Aethasovi, který při pohledu na ni netajil úlevu i trochu hněvu. "O útoku víme díky Vaelovi a vašemu kousku. Princ posvětil naši cestu sem svým souhlasem, ale vy, Isiel, jste svým odchodem porušila starý králův zákon a dala špatný příklad pro sin'dorei..." "A Theraldis? Nepřišel s vámi?" optala se netrpělivě. "Isiel, Princův hněv je ničím proti hněvu magistra Silversun. Byl pověřen jednáním se současným velitelem aliance v Lordaeronu, který je proslulý svou netolerancí vůči elfům. Hádám, že ani to mu na smířlivosti nepřidá. Ale pojďme, písek v hodinách osudu se téměř přesypal." Ah jistě, nemohl to říci méně dramaticky, jako by dnešní den nebyl jeden z nejhorších, který kdo z nich kdy zažil. "Je mi líto Araniona," dodal tišeji a nezvykle použil křestní jméno jejího otce. Zastavilo ji to uprostřed kroku a přimělo ohlédnout se. "Je mi líto Antonida," doplnila jeho slova svými. Tichý pohled do očí, plný bolesti, rychlý stisk ruky a oba vykročili k portálu z Komnaty. Jenže v cestě opět stál ten arogantní mladý elf v těžké zbroji. "Položím život za vaše bezpečí, Isiel," prohlásil Maladath, jako by se prostě rozhodl zkazit vše, i jejich sdílenou bolest. Isiel raději prošla pryč jako první, zatímco Aethas elfa varoval, ať se drží stranou. Sotva vstoupili na půdu Dalaranu, pocítili to všichni, nejen mágové. Jako by země sama duněla a syčela bolestí. thumb|left|604px Věže Dalaranu ještě stále odrážely světlo soumraku po tom, co slunce zapadlo za vrcholky hor. Leskly se zlatými a fialovými tóny, stále se vznešeně a majestátně třpytily proti stmívající se obloze, zatímco ulicemi tam dole tekla krev. Mnoho mágů, co mu ještě před pár hodinami zuřivě kladlo odpor, nyní bojovalo proti svým vlastním... i když většina z nich se nedala použít jinak, než jako krmivo pro ghůly, nakolik je Pohroma rozsekala na kusy. Byl... rád, že tam nebyla. A byl ještě radši, že za těch pár hodin dokázali mágové najít spojence a teleportovat na něj a Kel'Thuzada, jehož staré kosti slíbil ochránit, celou armádu. Trpaslíci s gryfy, rytíři se zástavami jeho mrtvého otce... Frostmourne hladověl. Frostmourne zpíval. Skutečný boj byl to pravé, co potřeboval, zatímco se ten nafoukaný kostlivec věnoval rituálu. Cokoli, co by odtrhlo jeho mysl od myšlenek na onu poslední slabost, co ho poutala ke světu živých i jejich nepříjemně tlukoucích srdcí. Ten zvuk... ho tolik děsil. Naplňoval jeho uši tak, že neslyšel nic jiného, když byli živí kolem. Nebyla tam. Nepřišla mu promluvit do duše. Nezkusila ho zastavit svými vodními elementály ani ohnivou koulí. Také dobře. Nemrtvou z ní udělá příště, Král Lichů jistě ocení její magický talent, pokud se z něj po oživení dokáže zachovat alespoň zlomek. A pak už je přeci nikdo nikdy nerozdělí. Pobídl kostlivého koně proti bývalým spojencům a přátelům a cítil už jen zadostiučinění, jak se runový meč zvedal, klesal, protínal plátové zbroje stejně snadno jako maso, tančil, zpíval a hodoval na duších padlých. A pak... jak rituál pokročil, obloha změnila barvu do ruda a bariéry mezi světy a Netherem se ztenčily. Dostal nečekané posily. Z nebe s ječením začaly padat balvany hořící zeleným plamenem, jako komety s ohnivými chvosty. Mágové neobstáli proti helhoundům s chapadly, kteří z nich s takovou chutí vysávali manu. Zbytek obránců Dalaranu patrně pochopil, že neuspěli, zazněl zvuk ústupu zatroubený na roh, pak otočili gryfony, oře, dragonhawky... a stáhli se do bezpečí za své hradby a brány. Mohl je rozdrtit teď a tady. Možná to byla vzpomínka na ni, co ho zastavilo. Možná zklamání, že nepřišla a neukázala mu v boji, že pravdu měla ona. Místo toho jen zvedl ruku v kovové rukavici a to jednoduché gesto stačilo, aby se celá Pohroma zastavila jako jeden muž... a stáhla zpět do tábora, kde Kel'Thuzad div nelíbal zemi před vyvolávacím kruhem, který konečně po tolika hodinách opustil. Nad zvuky ustupujících jednotek Dalaranu, Pohromy i Kel'Thuzadovo úlisné olizování neexistujících bot zazněl hlas, jehož hluboký tón všem rozezvučel snad i kosti v těle. "Třeste se smrtelníci a zoufejte, protože Osud sám vstoupil na tento svět!" Arthas otočil kostlivého oře a pak přitáhl otěže a zastavil ho dost daleko na to, aby celou scénu mohl nerušeně pozorovat. Zvědavě zkoumal pohledem obřího démonického Pána, kterého Kel'Thuzad svým rituálem vyloupl z Netheru jako pecku z broskve. Kde se vzal, tu se vzal, najednou zde opět byl Pán Děsu Tichondrius, jako vždy až ve chvíli, když bylo po všem boji a nebezpečí. Plazil se před eredarským pánem, který byl k nepřehlédnutí nejen pro svou výšku a obrovitost. Archimonde měl silné svalnaté tělo s mohutnými svaly na rukou, úzkými boky a kozlíma nohama, které se ohýbaly dozadu. Spárkatá kopyta se bořila do půdy Azerothu. Jeho kůže byla modrošedá a z hranaté brady mu plandala dvě podlouhlá chapadla, ale tou nejděsivější a nejpoutavější částí jeho protaženého obličeje byly jeho oči. Zářily nezdravou, jedovatou zelení a pohrdavě se upřely na Tichondria. Ona strašlivá a zároveň děsivě nádherná bytost byla zakována v zlatě zářící zbroji zdobené lebkami a hrozivými bodci. Byl tak obrovský a těžký, že se země zachvěla, kdykoli učinil krok. "Můj lorde Archimonde, všechny přípravy byly dokončeny," blekotal Tichondrius podlézavě jako ten poslední služebníček. Eredar se dokonale ovládal, snad jen škubající se ocas prozrazoval jeho skutečné emoce a podrážděnost, která jinak neprosákla jeho klidným a kontrolovaným vystupováním. Znovu promluvil a znovu jeho hluboký hlas rozechvěl vnitřnosti všech kolem i zemi pod jejich nohama: "Skvěle, Tichondrie. Protože mi už Král Lichů není k ničemu, Pohromu nyní povedet vy, Páni děsu," pohrdavým kývnutím odeslal nižšího démona, Tichondrius se jen potěšeně poklonil a zamnul si pařáty. "Jak si přejete, lorde Archimonde!" "Zakrátko dám rozkaz k zahájení invaze, ale nejdříve...," Archimonde blýskl očima k siluetě Dalaranu, která se pomalu utápěla v milosrdné náruči soumraku dole pod nimi, "nejdříve z těch bídných mágů udělám příklad pro všechny... rozdrtím jejich město na prach historie!" jeho pěst se rozzářila, jak ji zaťal, snad aby podtrhl svá slova. Odkráčel, pyšný a s napřímeným tělem, jeho kopyta drtila zem každým krokem a zlatá zbroj odrážela růžovou a levandulovou barvu oblohy, jak den pomalu skomíral. Tichondrius ho následoval, stále v úslužné pokloně, zatímco Arthas mistrně ovládl hněv a šok, které se ho zmocnily po jeho slovech. Vydržel počkat dokud se oba démoni nevzdálili z doslechu, než se otočil a vybuchl na liche Kel'Thuzada: "To musí být vtip! Co se teď stane'' s námi''?" "Buď trpělivý, mladý rytíři smrti, Král Lichů předvídal i toto. Možná máš v jeho velkém plánu ještě nějakou roli," Kel'Thuzad zněl... pobaveně. Ze všech možných... "Hádám, že tě čeká daleká cesta do Starého Světa Kalimdoru. Jeden elfí lovec démonů by měl dostat dárek," lich si podepřel lebku kostlivou rukou a fascinovaně pozoroval dění nedaleko od nich, kde eredar poklekl, aby drápem vyryl magickou pečeť do vyschlé půdy. Kel'Thuzad po chvilce sejmul svou hlavu z ramen a kostlivýma rukama ji zvedl výš, aby tak získal lepší výhled. Arthas zaskřípal zuby. Pokud si kdokoli - ať démoni nebo sám Král Lichů - jen na jediný okamžik myslel, že Arthas Menethil je nástroj, který použijí, a pak odhodí, když pro něj nemají použití, brzy jim všem ukáže omyl jejich úsudku. Udělal toho příliš, ztratil toho příliš a odřízl ze sebe samotného příliš, aby ho někdo jen tak odhodil bokem a vynechal z historie. Mají za to, že ho ovládli a přetvořili, jak předvídali a plánovali. Že o něm tuší vše. Nemohlo to vše být pro nic za nic. A nebude to vše pro nic za nic. Dojde až na samotný konec. thumb|left|569px "Takže je konec?" Narasi shodila předloktím z hlavy helmu a chvilku lapala po dechu v předklonu, než se napřímila. "Proč mám pocit, že ten ústup ze všech nejvíce zklamal trpaslíky?" "Konec? Ne. Ale je nás málo. Přežijeme tento boj, abychom bojovali v dalším, přidáme se k těm, kteří budou připraveni i na Archimonda," řekl jeden z lidských rytířů, zatímco péřový chochol na jeho helmě ještě stále hořel felově zeleným plamenem. Trpaslík z Wildhammerů pobídl svého gryfa blíž, pak rytíři uhasil hlavu a podal mu svou čutoru. Následovalo zcela předvídatelné přidušení pálenkou, kašel a krkání. Aethas si při pohledu na trpaslíka a lidského rytíře jen bezmocně vydechl a svěsil ramena. Jejich útok nedocílil ničeho - byli žalostně přečísleni a kdokoli, kdo padl na jejich straně, posílil nepřítele. "A kam to bude? Kde najdeme velitele, který obstojí proti Plamenné legii? Teleport do Kalimdoru? Nebo Stormwind? Nebo zpět k Temnému Portálu na jihu?" optal se co nejklidněji. "Nemyslím," ozvalo se chladně z místa kousek od nich, kam byly obvykle svedeny dálkové teleporty. Byla to elfština a zněla zatraceně povýšeně... a povědomě. Isiel nejdříve strnula a zčervenala, pak se rozzářila a vzápětí zbledla. Ohlédla se a úsměv z její tváře se dočista vytratil. Aethas se nepohodlně zavrtěl a otočil, když poznal hlas Theraldise Silversun. "Myslel jsem, že dlíte v Silverpine a vyjednáváte s maršálem Garithosem, magistře," poznamenal trochu studeně, "povely jsme dostali oba ve stejnou chvíli." "Velkomaršál vzal jednání za ten kratší a snad prospěšnější konec," Theraldis trochu ohrnul horní ret, ale jinak se na všechny tvářil cize, jako by přišel o veškerý smysl pro humor. "Je mi to nezměrně líto, ale budu vás muset všechny zatknout za napomáhání zběhovi, jakkoli se má pravomoc netýká trpaslíků ani lidí: hovořím ke zde přítomným elfům." "Napomáhání... zběhovi, co, prosím?" Narasi nechápavě pozorovala magistra a jeho ozbrojený doprovod. Momentálně přečísloval je všechny, jak se sešli v prostoru hlavní brány. "Isiel se vám nezmínila, že opustila Princův doprovod bez vysvětlení v době, kdy jsou stále ještě v platnosti doktríny krále Anasteriana, zakazující elfům vměšování se do záležitostí mimo Quel'Thalas? Jakékoli takové jednání je klasifikováno jako zrada národa, který prošel těžkými zkouškami." Ne, pletli se, on se netvářil cize. Vypadal pobaveně a náhle měl na tváři téměř sadistický úsměv. "To nic nemění na tom, že princ vyslal arcimága Aethase i válečníky na pomoc volajícímu Dalaranu," ozval se válečník Maladath, který po celou dobu ofenzívy mágů hlídal právě Isiel a dosud se od ní nevzdálil. Při pohledu na něj se Theraldis široce usmál. Bylo to asi tak milé a upřímné, jako když se na vás usměje tygr, který prostě jen ukazuje zuby. "To ale nemění nic na faktu, že první povinností při setkání se zrádcem a hledanou osobou je předat ji zpět spravedlnosti, které se vyhýbá, že? Pak mi tedy odpusťte mou smělost, když nás všechny přemístím do budovy Soudu," magistr zvedl ruce, pak je spojil před sebou v gestu hromadného teleportu a obraz Dalaranu se jim rozmlžil před očima. "Kurdě, elfové a jejich čáry," poznamenal trefně jeden z trpaslíků, když i s lidmi osaměli v prostoru brány. Kašlající rytíř mu vrátil čutoru pálenky a lapal po dechu. Země pod jejich nohama se zachvěla, zasténala a zahučela. V klenbě brány nad nimi se objevila trhlina. A pak, jako by se pevná půda změnila ve vodu. thumb|left|591px Země duněla a rachotila. Naříkala a praskala. Kostlivý oř sebou neklidně trhl a zvedl přední kopyta do vzduchu, jako by s ní chtěl přerušit kontakt, a jeho jezdec rychle vzhlédl k městu mágů. Věže touto dobou dne bývaly nádherné, jak pamatoval... a dnešní večer doopravdy nebyl jiný, nehledě na to, kolik duší runový meč pohltil a kolik krve se vsakovalo do trávy a odtékalo kanály do kobek pod Dalaranem. Věže i věžičky se pyšně třpytily a skvěly v odstínech prohlubujícího se soumraku, jak se na nich rozsvěcela první magická světla... ale zatímco je pozoroval, to hluboké dunění a praskot začaly sílit. Špice nejvyšší a nejkrásnější věže ve městě náhle padla, pomalu a nezadržitelně se kácela a hroutila dolů, jako by celou výšku věže sevřela obrovská neviditelná ruka. Fialová citadela. Jako by nářek stovek hlasů dolehl až sem. Směs bolesti, hněvu, frustrace ale přehlušil zvuk destrukce, tak hlasitý, že i rytíř smrti zkřivil tvář bolestí, zatímco budovy začaly jedna po druhé padat. Nedokázal odtrhnout oči od té strašlivé podívané. Silvermoon... byl těžce získanou trofejí, která ho stála mnoho času a sil. Tohle... byla v tom nenucenost, lenost, pohodlí. Archimonde by mohl vyhladit všechna města lidí, i ta největší, a ani by u toho nemusel být, jak se zdálo. Nevěřícně si odfrkl během té přehlídky moci, a pak se zadíval na Kel'Thuzada. Něco v tom, jak se lich třepetal ve vzduchu, mu naznačilo, že se mnohem víc dozví, až oba démoni odejdou. thumb|left|637px 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ' thumb|center|450 px Azhir uthar nutarus. Azhir mudas ethanul. Dalektharu il dask daku. Riftuuz e thara samanar utamus. Elas umanes azarathan rakas ibna. Belanora mordanos nenaar ila mornu farlos kada. (Nechť tato jizva značí první úder smrtelnému světu. Z této pečeti povstane zkáza lidí, kteří se, ve své aroganci, pokoušeli vládnout nášemu ohni jako by jim patřil. Slepě budovali svá království na uloupeném vědění a domýšlivosti. Nyní je stráví tentýž plamen, o kterém věřili, že ho ovládli. Nechť ozvěny zkázy zní dlouho tímto bídným světem, v uších těch, co žijí. Ať je slyší a zoufají si.) Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu